DESCRIPTION: Modern graphic based computer systems are very visual and blind computer users have difficulty determining the shape of the graphic symbols and the layout of the graphic display. This lack of access to the visual layout of the display makes it more difficult for blind people to interact with these very visual systems. The Tactile Graphic Printer Project (TGPP) will attempt to provide technology that will allow blind computer users to independently print and raise any part of the graphic display. Custom software and hardware will be designed and developed to quickly print and raise data from the graphic screen. The use of innovative materials, special printer technology, and custom software will be used to create a working Phase II prototype system. This research is being conducted by Automated Functions, Inc. LESCO, and Balenger Engineering, Inc. This team is expert in visually impaired adaptive aid technology, material sciences and mechanical engineering. The TGPP technology will tactually raise any part of a Windows 95 screen and also serve as an economical Braille printer. If successful, this technology will be of significant benefit to thousands of blind people who must interact with modern graphic based computer systems. It will enable blind students and business professionals to have better independent access to today's and tomorrow's graphic based computer systems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial potential of a successful raised-output printer based on this technology may be on the order of half a million units over the next five years.